zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz, Taster of Pork
Credits : Show Stars: * Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple) * Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) : All Guest Stars: * Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red) * Andy Berman (Dib) * Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim) * Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR / Kids / Pig / Guards) * Melissa Fahn (Gaz) * Jhonen Vasquez * Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane) * John Garry (Mysterious Mysteries Anchor) * Jocelyn Blue (Agent Tuna Ghost / Screamy) * S. Scott Bullock (Mr Elliot / Search Guy) * Jeffery Jones (Shadow Hog / Hobo) Production Code: 26 Story Line When Dib finds that one of his mysterious Spell Drives, an electronic book that utilizes magic, still has unused cast points on it, he casts a spell on his sister in order to test and see if the spell is one he'd like to use on himself. However, when the spell makes everything Gaz eats taste like pork, Gaz threatens to destroy him if he doesn’t help her get back to normal. All their father could do was put Gaz in a cage and treat her like a freak, so Dib goes off to ask The Swollen Eyeball Network if they have any advice on the situation; there is only one way for Gaz to get her sense of taste restored: she and Dib must travel to an alternate piggy dimension and ask The Shadow Hog to return her back to normal. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/40/gaz-taster-of-pork/ Fun Facts While walking into their house towards the middle of the episode, Dib and Gaz are seen holding hands, which is one of the few times in the series where they’ve interacted with one another in that manner. Despite Gaz’s dark and cruel nature, she still sleeps in some pink pajamas that have wings on the back of them in one scene. We learn in this episode that Gaz has some robotic stuffed animals that she has in her room, which she uses for security purposes. There is a poster on Gaz's bedroom door that says "Outside is Stupid". When Dib is asking Zim for help and Zim refuses, Dib remarks “I helped you when we were turning into giant bologna”, which is a reference to a previous episode of Invader ZIM entitled Bolognius Maximus. When Zim asked for Dib's help and Dib refused just like in the Planet Jackers. Now when Dib asked for Zim's help, Zim refused to help him. This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. Gaz eats the hot dog and says it tastes normal, though it should have tasted differently since the bread would have also tasted like pig. This episode is the first (and only) with Hobo, a down-and-out bum with a big bushy beard, who Dib meets at Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Hobo was slated to reappear in an unfinished episode called Roboparents Gone Wild. GIR only has one line in this episode ("I got monkeys in me!"). Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR's voice actor) said that he actually got paid just to say that. In a comic strip in JTHM, (Tickle Me Hellmo) One of Hellmo's deadly features is making a child taste nothing but pork. Tickle Me Hellmo is an obvious reference to the 90s toy, Tickle Me Elmo. Quotes Professor Membrane: Ha ha! You’re my funny child! ---- Agent Tunaghost: Agent Mothman, why were you talking to yourself just now? Dib: I don't know, but I do that a lot. Agent Tunaghost: That's stupid. Dib: Isn't it? ---- Gaz: Everything tastes like a pig... A pig! ---- Gaz: Curse you, Dib! Curse you! Curse you! CURSE YOU! ---- Zim: I've loaded Gir full of explosive monkeys, and I am about to.. (gets interrupted by Dib) Dib: That's great Zim, maybe you can tell me about this later, I gotta go. GIR: I got monkeys in me! Zim: FOOL! BEGONE WITH YOU-U-U-U-U-U-U!! ---- Dib: Found one! The Sense of the Shadow Hog, uses one power point and enhances the sense of... hmmm... can't read it, but it sounds cool. Enhanced something is good! But what if it doesn't work the way I hope it does? I have a plan! Since I have two points and the spell only takes one, I can just use it twice. I'll just cast it on someone else first. Then and only then... will I stop talking to myself. ---- Gaz: I've never miss a new pizza day at Bloaty's. If this next one is ruined by your magical stupidity, I'll make you wish you had rabid weasels teleported into your skull instead of having a sister. I'll wait until you sleep and stuff all of your paranormal junk into your big, giant paranormal head, and chew on your eyeballs after I pluck them out! ---- Hobo: Yeah, I remember when I summoned a hog demon to curse my sister with Pig mouth and had to deal with having a cursed sister. It was awful! The whole ordeal turned me into a hobo! ---- Dib: Science won't help you, Gaz. Gaz: Science won't replace your head after I tear it from your torso if you don't hurry. ---- Search Guy: It's too late! They've turned into a book! I told them this would happen! ---- Mysterious Mysteries Host: That's very interesting Dib, but can you tell us more about your head? Dib: *voice speeds up* As you know, each Spell Drive contains a certain amount of Power Points, and- Mysterious Mysteries Host: Your head Dib, your head! Concept Art Image:Robots_Freaktoys.jpg| Gaz's freakish robot toys Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/gaz-taster-of-pork/episode/143604/summary.html http://www.thescarymonkeyshow.com/features/trans/gtop.htm Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography